


Subject to Change

by Badass_Space_Fish



Series: Love, War & Science [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Biological Warfare, Biological Weapons, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Clones, Diseases, Family Issues, For Science!, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, Mad Science, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture, Medicine, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Plague, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, The Great Gatsby References, Torture, cloning, test subjects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badass_Space_Fish/pseuds/Badass_Space_Fish
Summary: They woke up on a ship with no memory of what the Apex Games were or that they signed up for it. They had no idea that they were supposed to kill.During a grace period, the spouse and lab assistant of Caustic peaks the interest of Bloodhound.Will the young scientist, named Edel, kill Bloodhound to maintain an alliance with the one they love most, or will Bloodhound shape Edel into something new?Or will the dangers hidden deep within the arena slaughter everyone first?





	Subject to Change

I stood at the very edge of a cliff, and the wind beat against my form so strongly that it was the only thing holding me back from falling over the side.

At the bottom of the cliff, the waves crashed against it with a great ferocity that no man could ever show.

I leaned forward and watched them finish carrying the high tide to the coast, making it so that if I fell, death wouldn't even be half as likely.

Suddenly the wind stopped for a second, just a second, and there was no time to stop me from falling over the side of the cliff.

I turned my head to watch the sky grow farther away as I plummeted towards the salty water until the water absorbed my body.

The next memory my mind chooses to skip to was years later, in another time, another planet that couldn't be farther from the one I called home. But it was this faraway place where I rose from ashes, like a Phoenix.

I woke in someone's arms, with a burning pain all over my body, and breathing would have been a much harder feat if I didn't have a mask that was flooding my face with oxygen.

My body was coated with fresh burns, severely thin and lacking any flesh to help my body better withstand the cold, breezy air. The only thing to give me warmth was the hospital gown I was wearing.

I gripped the thin fabric firmly, hoping it would bring me more warmth. When the person carrying me noticed me stir slightly, he held me tighter against his chest, giving me some of his spare warmth.

"You're lucky that I can use an assistant in my experiments." The person carrying me says. "If I didn't, then I would have simply left you to burn."

"D-Danke," I mutter, pushing myself closer to his body.

"Quiet, save your strength, you will be needing it." My savior says, stopping to adjust his grip on me.

I simply nod in response, I was about to open my eyes to see his masked face when everything faded to black once again.

Before my mind could skip to another memory, a thud came from the present world and pulled me into the land of the conscious.

I opened my eyes, blinking to adjust to the light before looking around. I could tell by what I was seeing and hearing that I was on a ship of sorts, but I didn't have a clue to how or why I was here. 

Upon looking around, I could see a lot of other people. I clearly was far from the first to wake up, though I wasn't close to being one of the last either.

"You seem lost." A voice to my right tells me.

"Where am I?" I ask, looking to the source of the sound.

"I do not know." They say, looking around the area. "But I do not think I am the only one who does not know."

I look around as well, my eyes eventually reaching the person sitting on the other side of me.

He was still sleeping until I jabbed my finger into his side. He immediately awoke, looking around frantically.

"Do you know where you are?" I ask him, grabbing his attention.

"I- No! N-No! I-I haven't got a clue!" He exclaims, looking away to do more scanning. "It looks like we're in some ty-"

"Were you dreaming before you were awoken?" The masked person next to me asks nonchalantly. "Particularly of times from your past. And how do you feel? Do you feel like the night before this was spent with heavy drinking?"

"I-Yea! How'd you know?" The other asks, tilting his head. "I'm not sure why but you're reminding me of this physic I met on Dionysus. Let me tell you, that was one cra-"

"I believe everyone on this ship is suffering from side effects of octaefailprunzite," I say, leaning back in my seat. "I'm sure the person to my right was on that same trail."

"Oc-Octo-Octa- What?!" The man on my left answers with brows furrowing.

"It is a club drug that is mostly known as 'void' or 'amnesia juice'." I answer, letting out a sigh and closing my eyes. "It makes the user forget details from their past until reminded. Usually, it is a twelve hour period that is forgotten but it can be more depending on the person and dosage."

"Oh." The one to my left responds, leaning back as well. "Do we know each other? I mean you aren't digging up anything but there's really no way I can know-"

"I have never seen you in my life." The other says, not looking at either of us.

"Nein. I don't remember you." I say immediately after. "But I remember going to medical school and learning to give that lecture about what octaefailprunzite is."

The person I was speaking to didn't pay much attention to what was said, instead looked around more. "Hey, neither of you would know if there's a bathroom on this thing, would you?"

I look to the masked person next to me, and then back to the man, shrugging.

"Well uh- I'll go and see if I can find one." He says, getting up and getting steady on his own feet. "While I'm gone, feel free to get to know each other. Or- something like that. Unless... Unless you both already know each other!"

Once the man was out of sight, the masked person spoke up. "You remind me of someone I once knew."

"Who you once knew?" I ask, tilting my head. "What happened?"

"They disappeared one day without a trace." They reply I could feel their eyes scanning me up and down. "They are still alive, they must be. I pray to the allfather every day that they are, and that they are well."

"Do you have any idea where they might be?" I ask, staring into where their eyes were.

"I believe that they are closer than we may think." They say, looking to a window.

"I wish you-" I was cut off by the other man's return.

"Hey, uh, there's no bathroom, if either of you wanted one." He announces, plopping back down in he seat. "I'll just- I guess I'll just hold it. But now that I have returned from my exl-explr-searching, why don't we all stick together to-"

I cut him off, standing up. "My apologies, you all seem kind but I need to go and look for someone. Perhaps we may meet again."

"Ah, well, if you're going to be leaving is so soon, let me give you my name." He says, causing me to turn back to them. "The handsome man speaking to you is Elliot Witt, and this other person is- I haven't got a clue."

"I am blothundor, but you can call me Bloodhound." The other replies, gazing up to me.

"Danke for your names, but now I really want to try and find someone," I say, turning around.

"Wait, wait! Just one last thing!" Elliot exclaims quickly, I turn my head to see him. "What's your name?"

"Oh, me?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "Mein name is Dr. Edel Kratochwil. Be sure to remember my title if our paths ever cross again."

"Oh, yea, sure, I'll try my best. I, uh, I can't make any gua-gaurun-promises, but I'll try my hardest."

"Let them look for their person, Elliot," Bloodhound tells the man next to them.

After that I was able to go and look for a specific person, scanning each face as I walked past them, none of the one I was searching for.

When I was about to give up any hope of this person being on the ship, I finally caught sight of him.

"Mein Lehrer!" I exclaimed, rushing over to him and sitting down next to him. "Danke Gott! I was afraid that you weren't here!"

Upon my exclamation, my 'Lehrer' was snapped from whatever his mind was preoccupying himself with and looked straight to me. "Ah, I was hoping that you were here as well. An assistant by my side is always an advantage, no matter the situation."

"So you know what is happening, Ja?" I ask, tilting my head.

"Bold of you to assume that I would be the single person who would know." He says, looking down at me, scanning me up and down, as if looking for some type of injury. "If you weren't given the gift of knowing with your level of intelligence, then you should only assume that I do not have it either."

"Bold of you to imply I'm smarter than you are," I say, putting my arms through the straps of a seat harness. "I'm your assistant, remember, Lehrer?"

"Intelligence is complicated and challenging to measure, but I can assure you that your status as my assistant isn't what determines yours." He explains to me as if he had rehearsed it many times. "In fact, in order to conduct experiments and collect the most valuable information in return requires a laboratory assistant with a high level of intelligence."

I roll my eyes. "Ja, no matter how smart you may think I am, we aren't any closer to figuring out where we are or why. I only assume it is for science because of our gear, but you already knew that."

"I know enough to currently be more concerned with what levels of stress you are experiencing." He tells me.

I sigh. "I'm not stressed."

"There is no point in hiding it. Your accent thickens when you are under stress." He says. "If it were any thicker I wouldn't be able to understand you." 

I huff. "Do not bother worrying for me."

"It's my job to worry about you." He replied, putting something plastic into the palm of my open hand. "This will allow you to relax the fastest."

I look down at the mask in my hand, putting it over my face and securing it with an elastic band around my head. "Mein Gott, you're perfect."

"You've mentioned that to me before." He replied simply, flipping a switch somewhere and altering the air I was breathing so that my head could clear up. "Therefore it must be the truth."

I take deep, heavy breaths, leaning against him and allowing my eyes to close upon request from my eyelids. "Ja, it really is."

After that, I fell asleep so fast that he mine as well had given me a sedative, and the effects from the octaefailprunzite kicked in.

"Guten morgen, Irene," I say, entering a hospital room and grabbing the patient's attention.

"Good morning, Doctor." She greeted back, smiling.

"How are you this morning?" I ask. "You are well, ja?"

She nods. "I'm feeling alright. I'd feel better if I could get out of this room.

"I knew you would!" I reply. "That is why I brought this wheelchair with me, I wanted to take you for a walk."

It wasn't long before she was in a wheelchair, and I was the person who pushed it.

I went onto an elevator with her in the mobile chair, and I pressed the button labeled 'G'.

"You pressed the wrong button, Doctor." Irene pointed out immediately. "We want to go to L."

"I know what I pressed, Irene," I told her immediately. "There is a back exit down there."

Once the elevator doors opened again, I pushed her out and started to take her through the maze that was the hospital basement, into the deepest parts that no one ever traveled through.

"A-Are you sure we're going the right way?" Irene asked, eyes filled with uncertainty.

"I'm sure," I say, taking her into a room, before closing the door behind me.

"What's going on?!" She asked after she was certain this wasn't what I told her it would be.

I didn't answer, nor did I have time before she stood and tried to escape. When she opened the door, another person was there to grab her and drag her back to the bed in the center of the room.

"You are Wunderbar at being in the right place at the right time, Alexander," I say, helping him strap the now screaming woman to the bed.

"I have my ways." He replies, looking down at her. "Is this the only subject?"

"Nein, there's more," I reply as we exit the room. "Maybe half a dozen."

"Just like I have a talent for perfect placement and timing, you have one for finding test subjects." My science partner says.

"What kind of assistant would I be if I didn't?" I ask half seriously, straightening my lab coat.

"You would still be a fine science partner without it." He responds. "Your ability to locate and deliver subjects is far from your only talent."

"But it is the one I'll be putting on display for you," I say, getting on my tiptoes in front of him to exchange a quick kiss with him, before turning to retrieve the others.

A mere half hour later Irene was far from the only panicking person strapped to a bed in the room. A handful of others were also trapped with her, as the room filled with a toxic gas they had no choice but to breathe.

Alexander and I watched them closely, observing through a window. As we did, I moved my hand up to take his, and he took mine as well.

When I awoke a second time, I quickly realized that I wasn't home. I took the mask off and looked around, my lover out of sight.

"All passengers please prepare for launch." A woman's voice told the ship's passengers.

I stood up and looked around, going to the very back where a crowd had gathered.

"I don't mean to sound creepy or anything, but it's nice to see that you and your father have a close relationship. It's rare to see a father remain loyal to his-" A woman started to speak to me.

"That's my husband," I said coldly.

"Oh- I'm so sorry!" She says quickly, cheeks changing to a red.

I roll my eyes, pushing into the crowd, trying to get far away from her.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Was a question I heard many times from those around me, though sometimes in other wordings.

I got all the way to the front, where the back of the ship would open at the press of a button by a pilot.

I looked back and forth, not seeing a face I recognized. I looked back to the door, looking at it as if some part of it contained the answer to every question I've ever had.

Until it started to open.

I tried to back up but was met with the resistance of the people behind me. All I could do was watch it open, revealing an island below us.

I observed the island, ignoring the voices around me.

"Before they dive into the ocean, penguins push each other until one falls in so they know if the water is safe or not." Someone says though I don't notice their words, not being able to prepare for what came next.

It only took one person's sharp push, for a chain reaction to be set into motion.

I happened to be the unlucky penguin who would lose their footing, and slide down a ramp with no way to stop myself.

Soon I was falling, plummeting to the hard ground from hundreds of feet in the air, and no parachute or anything similar to stop myself from dying once I reached the bottom.

I turned my body to face the sky, where my mind took me back to a time when the wind stopped for a second, just a second, and I plummeted towards the ocean, whose high tide would catch my fall.


End file.
